1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a bail-lift in an AMF 8270 and 8230 machine but not limited to an AMF bowling machine, specifically to an improved manner of returning bails for a bowling machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
AMF 8270 and 8230 bowling machines use kicker rollers to force the ball to elevate on a slanted flooring until it reaches the ball-lift assembly to return the ball. This system often causes ball damage from the kickers when any item delays the ball from getting into the ball-lift immediately, oil gets on rollers, or the rubber/urathane is worn and exposes steel parts that can grind on the ball.
The AMF 8270 and 8230 ball return system has multiple moving parts and belts that often break and require many hours of maintenance.
The new AMF posi-lift does not damage the ball near as often, but is very expensive to change to if you are operating AMF 8270 and 8230 machines. This system also has many moving parts as well that require many hours of maintenance.
With all of the above mentioned ball-lifting systems, if failure occurs during a league the customers often are required to wait long periods of time while the system is being repaired.